wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shield
The Shield are a professional wrestling stable in WWE, that consists of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns. The group debuted on November 18, 2012, at the Survivor Series pay-per-view. The Shield was a dominant force in six-man tag team matches with an undefeated streak lasting from December 2012 to May 2013, during which they scored a victory at WrestleMania 29 and defeated teams containing the likes of The Undertaker, Kane, Daniel Bryan, Ryback, Big Show, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Chris Jericho, and John Cena. In May 2013, all three members of The Shield won championship gold at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view, with Ambrose winning the WWE United States Championship while Rollins and Reigns captured the WWE Tag Team Championship. Rollins and Reigns were tag champions until October 2013 and Ambrose was United States Champion until May 2014, which was a record reign for the WWE version of the championship. As a Shield member, Reigns gained prominence by setting or equaling records at the 2013 Survivor Series and the 2014 Royal Rumble event. In 2014, the Shield registered victories over The Wyatt Family and Evolution in six-man tag matches, as well as a win at WrestleMania XXX. At different points in their history, the Shield worked for CM Punk and The Authority while later going on to face their former employers in separate feuds. They have wrestled in the main event of several Raw and SmackDown television shows and headlined one pay-per-view, the 2014 Payback event, which was their final match as a trio. Rollins left the group on June 2, 2014, when he attacked Ambrose and Reigns with a steel chair and sided with The Authority. Ambrose and Reigns went on their own ways as singles wrestlers later that month, marking the end of the Shield. It was announced on the March 13, 2017 episode of Raw that Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins would team up once again at WrestleMania 33 against The Elite in a six-man tag team match. On June 12, 2017 they won the ROH World Tag Team Championship. History 'Mercenaries for CM Punk' 'Undefeated streak' 'All champions and Triple H's enforcers' 'Cracks in The Shield' 'Rebellion against The Authority' 'Rollins' betrayal and separation' 'Reformation and feud with The Brothers' 'Feud with Bullet Club' In Wrestling *'Triple team finishing moves' **Triple powerbomb, sometimes through a table *'Double team finishing moves' **Backbreaker rack (Reigns) and diving knee drop (Rollins) combination **Double powerbomb (Reigns and Ambrose or Rollins) **Turnbuckle powerbomb (Rollins) followed by a spear (Reigns) **Lariat (Ambrose) and spear (Reigns) combination *'Double team signature moves' **Bow and arrow stretch (Ambrose) and diving knee drop (Rollins) combination **Reigns Irish whips Rollins into a running forearm smash to the cornered opponent followed by Rollins Irish whipping the opponent into a leaping clothesline from Reigns **Running front dropkick (Ambrose) to an opponent against the ropes followed by a running single leg dropkick (Rollins) **Stereo suicide dives (Ambrose and Rollins) *'Ambrose's finishing moves' **''Dirty Deeds'' (Headlock driver – 2012–2014 or a snap double underhook DDT – 2017–present) *'Reigns' finishing moves' **Spear *'Rollins' finishing moves' **''Blackout/Peace of Mind/Curb Stomp'' (Running stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent) **Diving or a springboard high knee – 2012–2014; used as a signature move thereafter **''God's Last Gift'' (Fisherman buster floated over into a small package) – 2017–present *'Nicknames' **'"The Hounds of Justice"' *'Entrance themes' **'"Special Op" '''by Jim Johnston (December 16, 2012 – June 16, 2014, March 13, 2017 – present) Championships and accomplishments *Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Tag Team of the Year (2013) – Rollins and Reigns **Ranked Ambrose No. 26 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 **Ranked Rollins No. 35 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 **Ranked Reigns No. 39 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'Ring of Honor' **'ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'''''Wrestling Observer Newsletter **Most Improved (2013) – Reigns **Tag Team of the Year (2013) – Rollins and Reigns *'WWE' **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Rollins and Reigns **WWE United States Championship (1 time) – Ambrose **Slammy Awards (5 times) ***Breakout Star of the Year (2013) ***Faction of the Year (2013, 2014) ***Trending Now (Hashtag) of the Year (2013) – #BelieveInTheShield ***"What a Maneuver" of the Year (2013) – Reigns' spear *'WWE NXT' **NXT Championship (1 time) – Rollins